Lakshmi
Lakshmi (ラクシュミ, Rakushumi) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Hindu mythos, Lakshmi is the goddess of beauty, good fortune and love and is the wife of Vishnu, one of the Trimurti. She is also one of the Tridevi, which consists of Lakshmi, Parvati (Shiva's wife) and Sarasvati (Brahma's wife). She is known in Japan as Kichijoten as an extra deity in the Seven Lucky Gods who sometimes replaces Jurojin. She was one of the things that rose from the oceans after the Churning of the Sea of Milk. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Clan *Megami Tensei II: Genma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei): Genma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Genma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei: Megami Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Empress Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Last Bible: Transliterated as '''Rakshum' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Laksmi' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Laksmi' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race as '''Laksmi' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Race as '''Laksmi' *''Devil Survivor: Megami Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Megami Race *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Laksmi is the highest level Persona of the Priestess Arcana. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Laksmi begins appearing in groups of 2-3 or accompanied by other demons once the party makes it 4100ft up the Karma Temple. They frequently like to take advantage of their Dormina and Calm Death ability and if on is alone they will use Rage and may use the two back to back. ''Devil Survivor'' Amane has been seen using Laksmi to fend off demons from attacking civilians on the second day. Laksmi's godly appearance gave the civilians a calming presence, making them able to trust the Shomonkai. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Diarahan |Effect1= Fully heals HP, 1 ally |Cost1= 16 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Mana Aid |Effect2= Recover some MP after a battle |Cost2= Auto |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Pulinpa |Effect3= Inflicts the Panic ailment, 1 enemy |Cost3= 5 MP |Level3= 83 |Skill4= Mana Surge |Effect4= Greatly increases maximum MP |Cost4= Auto |Level4= 84 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV